


Płoniesz, kochanie

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Winchesterowie nie lubili podwójnych randek.Tekst na temat 38 (płonąc) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts), [zxullymaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxullymaxwell/gifts).



Podwójne randki nie były czymś, co Winchesterowie robili jakoś wybitnie chętnie. W zasadzie, prawie wcale tego nie robili. Ostatni raz zdarzyło się to, gdy Dean miał szesnaście lat, a jego partnerka na kilka nocy młodszą siostrę, która wręcz szalała za Samem. Trudno zresztą nazwać to randką, skoro najmłodszemu uczestnikowi stuknęło ledwie dwanaście wiosen. Przypominało to raczej starsze rodzeństwo pilnujące młodszego na bardzo niezręcznym, ale słodkim spotkaniu.

Teraz, kiedy mieli te swoje trzydzieści-kilka lat, a ich partnerzy też byli braćmi, podwójne randki powinny nabrać sensu… Ale nie dla nich. Wciąż niezbyt za nimi przepadali i po pierwszej, na którą zgodzili się bardziej z ciekawości niż prawdziwej ochoty, wykręcali się na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Żadnemu z nich nie uśmiechało się aż tak aktywne uczestniczenie w życiu uczuciowym tego drugiego. I nie tylko Dean, ale nawet Sam, miał trudność w normalnej rozmowie ze swoim partnerem, gdy brat przebywał tak blisko.

W skrócie, podwójne randki w swoim przebiegu w niczym nie przypominały ich normalnych randek i nigdy też nie czuli się tak zmęczeni, jak po nich. A to słowa o dużym znaczeniu, kiedy mówi się o mężczyznach powstrzymujących Apokalipsy.

Właśnie dlatego wymyślali różne wymówki. Wykręcali się polowaniem — realnym, ale czasami zmyślonym, rozpraszali uwagę jednego z nich (Gabriela cukierkami, Castiela zwierzętami, ich obu niezbyt grzecznymi modlitwami), a przede wszystkim trzymali się twardo wspólnego postanowienia. Razem byli nie do przekonania i basta.

Do czasu, aż aniołowie nie zaczęli być kreatywni. Bardzo szybko uświadomili sobie, że chociaż randka jest podwójna, to obie pary nie musiały zapraszać się równocześnie. Wtedy zaczęli urabiać swoich partnerów osobiście i równie szybko pojęli, by Gabriel nie pytał Sama przed Casem pytającym Deana. Wtedy starszy Winchester był już przygotowany psychicznie, a jego głównym argumentem była odmowa Sammy’ego.

A to właśnie Dean stanowił słabsze ogniwo zawiązanego przeciwko podwójnym randkom sojuszu Winchesterów. Z niejasnych Gabrielowi przyczyn, słabszą stronę sojuszu popierającego Aniołów stanowił właśnie on i Samowi udawało odeprzeć się jego ataki wyjątkowo szybko i skutecznie (i to bez użycia cukierków!). Cała nadzieja pozostawała w Castielu, któremu odmówienie Deanowi zajmowało z każdą próbą coraz więcej czasu.

W końcu postanowili wytoczyć ciężką artylerię. Castiel przekonywał Deana przez jakiś czas, w końcu ucichł znacząco i wtedy wszedł do kuchni Gabriel, od razu przechodząc do ataku. Klasyki w rodzaju “dlaczego mój brat jest smutny, co mu zrobiłeś, ty potworze”, podziałały całkiem dobrze i już tydzień później znajdowali się tu, gdzie się znajdowali. To znaczy w restauracji, na podwójnej randce, w końcu Sammy nie mógł odmówić, jeśli jego brat już się zgodził. (Prawdopodobnie będzie mu to wypominał do końca życia, ale nie mógł i tyle).

Siedzieli więc w całkiem przyzwoitej restauracji w swoich garniturach tajniaków (to znaczy stroju, w którym udawali pracowników terenowych federalnego biura śledczego, jeśli ktoś chciałby być nudnym). Dean i Sam po jednej stronie stolika, Castiel i Gabriel po drugiej, wszyscy ukryci w najdalszym zakątku sali sprawiającej wrażenie całkiem przyjaznej.

Gdy tylko odszedł od nich kelner, obaj Winchesterowie zasłonili się kartami, próbując ukryć przed kochankami. Najwidoczniej lubili przeciągać nieuniknione.

— Płoniesz, Castielu — powiedział nagle Sam, nie unosząc specjalnie głowy znad menu.

— Yyy, czy to… Jakiś komplement? — Castiel przechylił głowę w bok. — Jeśli tak, to dziękuję. Um… Twoje włosy są ładne? A Gabriel...

— Cicho, braciszku — uciszył Castiela szybko Gabriel. — Nie ma żadnego ludzkiego zwyczaju, który nakazywałby komplementować drugą parę na podwójnej randce. W zasadzie nie rozumiem, dlaczego Sam to powiedział. Poza tym, nawet jeśli: nigdy nie czuj się w obowiązku odwzajemniać komplement. Szczery jest bezinteresowny, inne cię nie obchodzą.

— Po prostu Cas naprawdę płonie — urwał mu w pół słowa Dean, wykonując jakiś nieokreślony ruch dłonią, a potem stuknął w menu palcem i pokazał je bratu. — Zamawiam to.

— Poważnie, Cas, płoniesz — nalegał Sam, odwracając głowę, by spojrzeć na menu brata. — Cholesterol ci skoczy, Dean, nie jesteś już najmłodszy, musisz...

— Wiesz, co, Sam? — wtrącił się Gabriel. — Naprawdę się tego po tobie nie spodziewałem. Nie dość, że mnie pominąłeś, to jeszcze do mojego własnego…

— Gabriel? — odezwał się Dean, znów mu przerywając. — Ty też. Płoniesz, znaczy się.

— Naprawdę, Dean-o? Na dwa fronty? Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałeś, przypomnę ci, że twój chłopak, a mój brat sie...

— Płoniesz, kochanie — Znów mu przerwano. Tym razem był to Sam, patrząc na niego nalegająco. — Rękaw.

— Tak, jasne, komplementuj po czasie — prychnął Gabriel, przewracając oczami. Wcześniej spierał się dla rozrywki, osobiście uważał niską samoocenę Castiela za potwarz, więc był nawet wdzięczny za docenienie ciężkiej pracy (przecież, że ta pierdoła się sama nie ubrała, to chyba niewykonalne, jeśli styl nie wykorzystywał prochowca) poprzez Sama. Ale teraz to już było osobiste. — I jaki rękaw?! Rękaw nie ma żadnego sensu.

— Płoniecie! O, tu! — Dean wycelował swój wskazujący palec na stół, gdzie wesoło paliły się prawy rękaw Castiela, lewy Gabriela, kawałek obrusu i trzy serwetki.

— Nie mogłeś tak od razu?! — wycedził Gabriel, pstrykając palcami, a ogień zniknął i wszystko wyglądało na nienaruszone.

— Przecież nic wam się nie stało. — Sam przewrócił oczami, a Dean roześmiał się, widząc jak Castiel wciąż patrzy się zdezorientowany na swój rękaw.

— Trzymaj ręce z dala od świeczek, dobrze? — powiedział do anioła. — Ty też, Gabe.

— Nie jestem dzieckiem, Dean-o.

— A jednak się podpaliłeś.

— Jestem pewien, że to wina mojego kochanego braciszka — prychnął archanioł.

— Gabriel! Nie zwalaj winy na Casa! — upomniał kochanka Sam, a potem odwrócił się w stronę nadchodzącego kelnera. Szybko złożył zamówienie w imieniu swoim i Deana.

— Naprawdę tylko ja i Sam potrafimy mówić w swoim imieniu? — westchnął Gabriel, kiedy po złożeniu własnego zamówienia, musiał zrobić to również za Castiela. — Ogarnęlibyście się społecznie.

— Sam byś się ogarnął — prychnął Dean.

— Daj im spokój, Gabe, widzisz, że nie czują się komfortowo — westchnął Sam. Wiedział, że randki brata nigdy nie odbywały się w restauracjach. Zresztą, również wolałby teraz być tutaj samemu z Gabrielem albo całą rodziną oglądać filmy w bunkrze.

Gdy otrzymali swoje posiłki, atmosfera przy stole dalej była sztywna. Nawet kelner przyjrzał się im uważnie, pamiętając Sama i Gabriela z innych nocy, kiedy stanowili jedną z najbardziej uroczych par, jakie spotkał w swojej karierze.

— Płoniesz, Cas — wypalił nagle Dean. — Tym razem to komplement.

Sam wybuchnął śmiechem. Reszta nocy minęła im o wiele przyjemniej, ale podwójnych randek już nie urządzali.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
